Substitute Troubles
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Aizawa did not come back to class after the attack at the training center, and Class 1A got a substitute. This substitute is someone that everyone knows well, especially Bakugo. This is the Shitty Cousins AU that an artist on Tumblr, named BlamedOrange, which is completely hilarious.


Substitute Troubles

It was a couple of days after the attack at the training base, and the students of Hero Class 1-A were sitting down at their desks tentatively. Their regular teacher, Mr. Aizawa had been brutally attacked at the base resulting in both arms being broken and numerous facial injuries. The class had heard that he had tried to get into the school, but was forced to go back home and recover.

"I wonder who's going to be the substitute teacher," Mina asked, looking at everyone else for their suggestions.

"Maybe it'll be one of those new heroes trying to get some publicity," Uraraka suggested, with many people agreeing that it was possible.

"Or maybe they'll have one of the heroes who already work at the school do some extra teaching," Midoriya responded, with people also agreeing with his theory.

"Who the hell cares!?" Bakugo yelled while banging on his desk.

"How can you say something like that, Bakugo? Having a proper educator here is what would prevent this school from devolving into anarchy," Iida scolded, waving his hands left and right. Bakugo rocketed from his seat, and got right in Iida's face.

"Shut your Goddamn mouth Glasses! A little chaos never hurt anyone!" Bakugo yelled, causing Iida to step back a few paces. Midoriya got up out of his seat and went in front of Bakugo.

"Kacchan, you need to calm down. Iida was just making a point," Midoriya explained, with his hand on Bakugo's shoulder. Bakugo responded by swatting Midoriya's hand off of his shoulder. Bakugo prepped himself to yell at Midoriya before the door to their classroom opened, revealing their principal, Nezu.

"Hello children, I hope you are having a good day so far. I came to make an announcement regarding your substitute teacher," Nezu said, before making his way to the center of the classroom.

"As you've heard, we have decided to put Mr. Aizawa on temporary vacation so that he can recover from his multiple injuries. However, we have already found a substitute teacher for you, who volunteered to teach you until Mr. Aizawa is back to full strength," Nezu explained, before the door opened again, revealing a blonde woman in a brown jacket and business pants. Bakugo's jaw dropped when he saw the woman.

'Oh God, please don't fucking tell me…' Bakugo thought in despair, before seeing the blonde woman walk next to Nezu.

"This is your new substitute teacher, Yuu Takeyama, also known as the new up and coming hero, Mt. Lady," Neku introduced. Lady responded with a wave to all the students, who were all in awe.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" Bakugo yelled out, causing the students, Principal Nezu, and Mt. Lady to look at him. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LETTING THIS DUMB BITCH TEACH!?" Bakugo yelled at Nezu, who was unaware of Mt. Lady growing tick marks on her forehead.

"Bakugo, I know this is a surprise and you may miss your teacher, but she has just as much to teach you as Professor Aizawa does," Nezu calmly scolded, which did nothing to assuage Bakugo's anger, as the veins on the sides of his head started growing.

"THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING PROBLEM! SHE'S JUST A GODDAMN IDIOT!" Bakugo once again screamed, flipping over one of the empty desks in front of him. This whole time, Mt. Lady was glaring at Bakugo with just as many veins on her head as Bakugo has on his head. Before Principal Nezu could say something else, Mt. Lady put a hand on his shoulder a bit more forcefully than she had intended.

"Principal Nezu, don't worry about Bakugo. I can handle him myself," Mt. Lady said through clenched teeth while glaring at Bakugo. Principal Nezu, not sensing the tension in the room, nodded his head.

"Very well Ms. Takeyama, I will leave you to it. Have a nice day everyone," Principal Nezu responded before leaving the classroom. The moment that he left, Mt. Lady grabbed Bakugo by the collar of his shirt and brought his face closer to hers, which was still showing off a vicious glare.

"Listen to me, Katsu-shit, I'm the teacher of this class until further notice. And you're going to sit the fuck down, shut the fuck up, and fucking deal with it!" Mt. Lady said through clenched teeth. Bakugo was not fazed however, and got so close to Mt. Lady's face, that he almost gave her a headbutt.

"I don't give two shits that you're teaching this Goddamn class! You may be the teacher, and you may be my cousin, but you are not the fucking boss of me!" Bakugo yelled, causing the rest of the students to drop their jaws and widen their eyes.

"COUSINS!?" the class yelled in surprise, still looking at the ongoing hardcore staring match going on between Bakugo and Mt. Lady.

"Yeah, this shithead is somehow related to me!" Bakugo growled. Mt. Lady glared at Bakugo for a few more seconds before turning around to go to the desk.

"As much as I would love to go through a complicated explanation of how that little douchebag and I share the same blood, we still have a class to get through if I'm not mistaken," Mt. Lady responded, before pulling a few pieces of paper out of her bag. "OK, so it looks like today, Mr. Aizawa wanted to do something called 'Strategy Battles'," Mt. Lady further explained, before seeing Bakugo jump out of his seat with his fist in the air.

"Yes! There's no way a moron like you could mess something like battles up!" Bakugo cheered, still pumping his fist in the air. Mt. Lady glared at him before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the piece of paper.

"ANYWAY, the first match is Bakugo vs. Asui. Now lets…"

"Call me Tsuyu please," Tsuyu stated while looking directly at Mt. Lady with her usual blank stare.

"…OK? The first match will by Bakugo vs. Tsuyu. Let's get going to the battlefield and start the match," Mt. Lady continued, before the class got up and headed towards the field.

"You're going down, Frog Face!" Bakugo called out to Tsuyu, who did not show any indication of hearing it, which only served to re-anger Bakugo. "Hey, don't you ignore me!" Bakugo yelled, before feeling a hand on his shoulder, which belonged to Mt. Lady.

"Katsu-shit, if I were you, I'd save your seemingly endless anger for your match. You'll tire yourself out before Asui can get her hands on you," Mt. Lady said mockingly, with a smirk that accentuated her laughter.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!" Bakugo screamed in response, before getting in her face again.

"I told you to call me Tsuyu," Tsuyu called, breaking the tension in the room considerably. With their tension gone for the moment, the two cousins left the room together and headed to the battlefield with the rest of the students.


End file.
